kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zarah/Geschichten
Vergangenheit Vor sieben Jahren ---- Zwölf Jahre alt mochte die magere Gestalt wohl sein, die noch recht klein und dadurch kindlich wirkend vor dem großen Tor stand. Zu alt, um nach der Hand ihrer Mutter neben ihr zu greifen, zu dünn, um noch als so kindlich durchzugehen, wie es ihre Größe vermuten ließ. Der Ausdruck ernst. Die Augen groß. Aufregung, Angst und Anspannung zeichneten sich außerdem noch in dem blassen Gesichtchen ab, dessen helle Haut von auffällig vielen dunklen Malen gesprenkelt war. Auch die Arme und Hände, die aus dem verschlissenen, sommerlichen Kleidchen herausschauten, waren auf ebensolche Weise unregelmäßig betupft. Auch wenn das Mädchen wohl aus diesem ein wenig herausgewachsen war, so verhinderten die Kniestrümpfe festzustellen, ob auch ihre Beine unter dem hochgerutschten Saum solcherlei Male aufwies. Die Mutter daneben wirkte ebenso ärmlich, aber ihr Haar, das teilweise unter einer Haube steckte, war sauber gekämmt. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit erst - die Augenblicke dehnten sich der kleinen Zarah zu Ewigkeiten - öffneten sich leicht quietschend die Torflügel und ein rundlicher Mann mit gutmütigen Augen blickte erst zur Mutter und dann auf das Mädchen mit den flachsblonden Haaren hinunter. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Herr die abgehärmte Frau zwar freundlich, aber auch eine Spur herablassend. Die Anrede in der dritten Person stellte sofort klar, dass er sich als überlegen gestellt dünkte, was auch absolut zutraf. Entsprechend vorsichtig antwortete auch die Mutter: "Frau Zitherspiel mit Tochter Zarah. Es hat dem Magus Schnellhort gefallen, meiner Tochter ein Stipendium an dieser ehrwürdigen Schule anzubieten." Der Herr musterte die beiden, noch ein wenig freundlicher. "Ah, willkommen, willkommen, Zarah. Der Magus hat sie angekündigt. Fein fein. Wäre da noch etwas?" fragte er dann zu der Mutter gewendet. Diese blinzelte ein wenig konsterniert. "Nein... habt Dank, hoher Herr." Sie umarmte flüchtig die mageren Schultern ihrer Erstgeborenen und knickste vor dem Herrn. Jetzt erst fiel der Blick des Mannes auf die verschlissene Tasche, die neben dem ungleichen Paar auf dem Boden stand. Jovial trat er näher und griff mit einem "Na, das nehme ich mal besser, kleines Fräulein!" nach der Tasche. Und stutzte erstmal über das Gewicht, musste sein eigenes verlagern, um die Tasche schultern zu können. "Bücher" erklärte Frau Zitherspiel. Die Brauen des Hauswarts wanderten noch höher. Natürlich waren es keine Bücher. Bücher waren kostbar und wären weit über die Möglichkeiten dieser beiden hinausgegangen. Es waren Abschriften, die das Kind von allem schriftlichen angefertigt hatte, dessen es habhaft werden konnte und welche unter keinen Umständen zu Hause hätten bleiben dürfen. Ferner waren eigene Notizen und Zeichnungen darunter. Dass das Kind aus solch armen Verhältnissen sich überhaupt Pergament und Tinte hatte leisten können, war der Großzügigkeit ihrer Lehrerin zuzuschreiben, welche das in dem dünnen Ding schlummernde zeichnerische und kalligrafische Talent recht schnell erkannt hatte. Die sonst sehr liebe und fügsame Zarah, ein ausgesprochen freundliches und stilles Kind, hatte tatsächlich die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und ihrer Mutter erklärt, dass ihre Schriften mit müssten. So hatten sie ihren Weg zusammen mit den wenigen Kleidungsstücken - das beste Kleid trug sie am Leib - hierher zur Akademie geschafft. Zarah selbst konnte neben Schreiben, Lesen und Zeichnen auch Rechnen, soweit es ihr in dem schlichten Schulhaus des Hafenviertels beigebracht worden war. Dem Kontakt ihrer Lehrerin war auch zu verdanken, dass ein Magus sich die kleine Zitherspiel angeschaut hatte. Zarah wäre fast im Boden versunken, aber trotz roter Wangen, stotternder Sprache und schwitzigen Händen hatte sie genug Eindruck für ein Stipendium an der magischen Akademie zu Sturmwind schinden können. Schon der Weg hier rauf, in diese noble Gegend mit den großen Häusern, Vorgärten, Parks und den vielen Brunnen hatte das Kind schwer beeindruckt. Umso mehr tat es das Schulgebäude, dass sich hinter dem Tor, durch die der Herr, der sich als "Schulwart Hartmann" vorgestellt hatte, sie nun führte. Der Innenhof war so groß, dass zwei riesige Bäume dort wuchsen. Es plätscherte ein Brunnen und auf den Bänken und dem Rasen war ein Gewimmel von Schülern aller Altersstufen, beginnend von Zarahs Alter, es waren sogar noch jüngere hier, bis zu fast erwachsenen Heranwachsenden. Erwachsen war man hier in Sturmwind mit 16. Das waren noch vier Jahre. Unter den Älteren war natürlich schon das Interesse der Geschlechter füreinander entbrannt, nichts, für das die kleine Zarah jetzt schon einen Blick gehabt hätte. Der Rundgang durch die vielen Flure, Versammlungsräume, Pausenhallen, den Speisesaal, einen Schlafsaal für Mädchen, wo Zarah auf einem Bett ihre Tasche lassen konnte, strengte das Kind ziemlich an. All diese Eindrücke, all diese Menschen, all dieser Reichtum, verschwenderisch. Es gab Räume mit Schreibpulten, Klassenräume, Kellergewölbe für praktischen Unterricht der Älteren und vieles mehr. Doch als Zarah schließlich mit ihren in zu kleinen Schuhen wund gewordenen Füßen in die Bibliothek geführt wurde, eine riesige Halle, in der sich zwischen Säulen auf drei Etagen Bücher über Büchern stapelten, alle sorgfältig in Regalen verstaut, mit Leitern davor, um zu den hohen Borten zu gelangen, da fiel mit einem Mal ihre Müdigkeit von ihr ab. Herr Hartmann konnte sie gerade noch am Rockzipfel erwischen, als sie überraschend leichtfüßig und mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht auf die Herrlichkeit in Büchergestalt zulief. Zwei Jahre später - vor fünf Jahren ---- Magus Schnellhort verrührte seine drei Löffel Zucker abwesend in seiner dampfenden Teeschale. "Nun... ja, sie hat kaum Freunde gefunden. Aber ihre Leistungen lassen nicht zu wünschen übrig." verteidigte er sich soeben. "Nein nein. Das nicht." Fräulein Funkenflug verzog das Gesicht um die ein wenig spitze Nase. "Das nicht." - "Und gewachsen ist sie ebenso recht ordentlich!" führte der Magus an, bevor weitere Kritikpunkte an der Akolythin laut werden konnten, die vor zwei Jahre auf seinen Wunsch hin den Weg auf die magischen Akademie geschafft hatte. Das Fräulein schnaubte wenig damenhaft. "Das tut doch gar nichts zur Sache! Sie hat keine Freunde, sie spricht nur nach Aufforderung und in den praktischen Übungen liegt sie deutlich hinter ihrer Altersklasse zurück! Ich denke nicht..." Hier unterbrach der Magus die Ausführungen ihrer Kollegin mit einem freundlichen Blick und einem erhobenen Zeigefinger. "Ihr müsst bedenken, geschätzte Magus Funkenflug, dass Zarah in höherem Alter als etwa begabte Kinder des Adels ihren Weg hierher fand. Sie kommt aus einfachsten Verhältnissen. Ihr ist vieles fremd, was für andere normal ist. Und sie wird gemieden. Dazu kommt, dass ihre schriftlichen Arbeiten exzellent sind." er fuhr nun etwas lauter und schneller fort, um den Ansatz eines Einspruchs zu unterbinden "Außerdem ist sie eine sehr liebe, aufmerksame Akolythin. Ihr solltet die Zeichnungen sehen, die sie von Reagenzien und auch von Abläufen der Zauber anfertigt, die sie bereits beherrscht." "Das können so viele ja nicht sein." warf Magus Funkenflug ein. Der Magus hielt inne und lächelte ein wenig schief. "Ihr wünscht, dass wir sie ausschließen?" fragte er dann ganz offen und ein wenig traurig. "Nun..." kam es etwas zögerlich zurück " das wollte ich damit nicht gleich sagen." erwiderte das Fräulein, überrumpelt durch die Kehrtwende und Offenheit mit einem Blick durch die Glasscheibe. Draußen saßen, spielten, lernten die Schüler. Viele in Gruppen, manche ältere zu zweit, fast schon ein wenig zu dicht beieinander. Zarah saß abseits allein auf einer Bank und las. Ein vertrauter Anblick. Der Magus nickte und meinte "Das wäre auch schade. Nicht zuletzt um die Mittel der Schule, die zu ihrer bisherigen Ausbildung aufgewendet wurden. Ich werde mich persönlich an einzelnen Nachmittagen um das Mädchen kümmern. Lasst uns in einem halben Jahr noch einmal über Zarahs Leistungen sprechen, Magus Funkenflug." mit einer freundlichen Geste schob er der Kollegin die Schale mit den erlesenen gefüllten Keksen der Konditorei Krone hin. Fräulein Funkenflug nickte schließlich und griff nach dem Gebäck. Magus Schnellhort atmete unauffällig erleichtert aus. Er hatte das seltsame Kind ins Herz geschlossen. Auch er schaute nun durch die Scheibe hinaus zu den Schülern und Akolythen. Zarah hatte einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub gemacht. Sie war nicht riesig, aber das gesunde Essen, die frische Luft und die guten Betten schienen ihr trotz unzähliger Stunden über Büchern und Abschriften, Zeichnungen und Schriftrollen gut genug getan zu haben, um eine für ihr Alter ganz normale Körpergröße erreicht zu haben. Allerdings war sie dabei nicht fülliger geworden, eher noch dünner. Die so fremdartig gepunktete Haut spannte fast über den Knochen ihrer Handgelenke oder Knie. Sie trug nun Schulkleidung, aber selbst die sah an ihr immer irgendwie schlecht passend aus. Entweder war sie zu groß und schlockerte, oder sie war zu kurz. Kinder konnten grausam sein. Das hatte er selbst früher am eigenen Leib erfahren. Vier Jahre später - vor einem Jahr ---- Langsam schlich sich Grau in das spärliche Haar, dass dem Magus rund um eine Platte von seinem ehemals üppigen Haupthaar geblieben war. Er wischte sich mit einem großen Taschentuch über dieselbe. Es war heiß geworden. Und bevor es drückend würde in Sturmwind, würde die Schule in die Sommerpause gehen. Eine Zeit, in der es recht still war in der Akademie, auch wenn einige Schüler, die keinen besseren Ort hatten, dort bleiben konnten. Wie jedes Jahr war auch diesmal ein Abschlussjahrgang zu beurteilen gewesen. Darunter war Fräulein Zitherspiel gewesen. Eine jung Dame von achtzehn Jahren, die er als Kind an die Schule geholt hatte und der er seit einer Reihe von Jahren sogar Einzelunterricht gegeben hatte, wegen ihrer schlechten mündlichen Leistungen. Sie hatten sich gebessert, aber eine glänzende Rednerin war aus der kleinen Zarah nie geworden. Inzwischen war das Mädchen zu einer Frau herangewachsen, einer Frau von eher ätherischem als aufreizendem Körperbau, kleinen, kaum vorhandenen Brüsten, schmaler Taille, aber tatsächlich etwas Po, trotz ihrer schlanken Formen. Sie gefiel ihm. Wäre er 20, na gut, 25 Jahre, ja sagen wir 30 Jahre jünger, er hätte um sie geworben. So blieb es aber bei einem ganz normalen, anständigen Magus-Akolythinnen-Verhältnis. Außer dass er ein wenig für sie schwärmte, auf zurückhaltende, gesittete Weise. Bei der Abschlussprüfung hatte sie ihm tatsächlich ein wenig Ehre gemacht und sogar seine Kollegin, Magus Funkenflug, beeindrucken können, die ihm danach anerkennend zugenickt hatte. Jungs in ihrem Alter schien sie nicht zu gefallen. Oder sie hatte auf entsprechende Avancen nicht reagiert. Zumindest hatte er sie noch auf keine andere als rein fachliche Weise mit einem Mitschüler sprechen hören. Heute nun sollten die ausgebildeten Akolythen mit über ihre Zukunft entscheiden. Sie könnten als Meisterschüler bei einem Magus unterkommen, um selbst den Rang eines solchen anzustreben, oder sie könnten in verschiedenen Bereichen der Stadtverwaltung, des Schuldienstes oder dergleichen dienen. In der Regel wählten die meisten den Weg als Meisterakolyth. Daher waren etliche Magier und Magierinnen angereist, um sich unter den Absolventen und Absolventinnen umzuschauen. Diese hatten sich im großen Versammlungssaal, in dem sie vor zwei Tagen in einer feierlichen Zeremonie ihre Urkunden empfangen hatten, in Grüppchen an Stehtischen aufgestellt und standen den Interessenten Rede und Antwort. Ein jeder Akolyth hatte sein Abschlusszeugnis vor sich liegen. Magus Schnellhort blickte zu Zarah hinüber. Er hätte sie selbst sehr gern als Meisterakolythin genommen. Aber dafür mangelte es ihm an flüssigen Mitteln. Denn für die weitere Ausbildung mussten die Magier selbst aufkommen und er hatte schon drei Akolythen, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte und das Schiff, in dessen Fracht er einiges Gold gesteckt hatte, war von Piraten aufgebracht worden. Er seufzte. Diese Gespräche waren nun gar nichts, das seiner Zarah lag. Dabei würde sie sicher nicht glänzen. Und natürlich stand sie auch noch am Tisch ganz hinten links in der Ecke, wie es so ihre Art war. Ihre Noten waren nicht überragend, aber doch über dem Durchschnitt. Natürlich hatte sie in Bereichen des Wissens und der Inschriftenkunde hervorragend abgeschlossen. Ihre Liebe zu Büchern und Zeichnungen hatte nicht nachgelassen. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste, nur wenige verirrten sich überhaupt an Zarahs Tisch, die Gespräche verliefen wohl nicht so günstig. Die Bewegungen wirkten höflich, aber letztlich nicht wirklich interessiert. Aber eine halbe Stunde, bevor die Akolythenschau dem Ende zugehen würde, kam noch ein Magus eilenden Schrittes herein. Ihm haftete noch der Geruch eines eilig gerittenen Pferdes an und seine Robe wehte ihm etwas hinterher. Die schwarzen Haare wippten als Pferdeschwanz auf seinem Umhang, den er trotz der sommerlichen Wärme trug. Magus Schnellhort folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken. Die Anzahl der Akolythen war schon etwas dahingeschmolzen, die Magier, die sich gleich entscheiden und zu einem beiderseitigen Einverständnis kamen, hatten sich mit ihren Meisterakolythen schon in die Ecke mit den bequemen Sesseln begeben und waren in angeregte Gespräche vertieft. Der ihm unbekannte Magus ging von Tisch zu Tisch und unterhielt sich ausführlich mit jedem der restlichen Bewerbern. Zarah rieb die feuchten Handinnenflächen unauffällig an ihrer Schulrobe trocken, als tatsächlich nochmal jemand zu ihr an ihren Tisch kam. Der Fremde stellte sich ihr als Talamar Shakal vor und erzählte von einer ihr bisher unbekannten, kleinen magischen Akademie unweit von Sturmwind, an der er lehrte. Ein alter, verwinkelter, teils Burg, teils schlossartiger Bau, den vor Jahren ein Magus geerbt und eine Akademie daraus gemacht hatte. Zarah erfuhr, dass sie bei ihm auch Bereiche der Magie erlernen würde, mit der sie bisher nicht in Berührung gekommen war. Und dass sie daher zunächst nicht als Meisterakolythin, sondern als einfache Akolythin bei ihm anfangen würde. Nichts desto trotz würde er ihr Unterkunft, Essen und Kleidung stellen, sowie den Zugang zum Lehrmaterial gewähren. Zarah war ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber in Ermangelung anderer Magier, die sich für sie interessierten, und bei Erwähnung einer Bibliothek, nicht so groß, wie die der Akademie, aber doch sehenswert, war sie letztlich doch interessiert. Magus Shakal entschied sich nicht sofort. Er ging weiter, von Tisch zu Tisch. Doch zum Schluss kam er zu Zarah zurück. Zu Magus Schnellhorts großer Erleichterung sah er Zarah knicksen und dann, wie sie sich die Hände schüttelten und gemeinsam zum Diskussionsbereich hinüber schritten. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sein kleines Problemkind war untergekommen! Zarah kam in einer kärglichen Kammer mit einer lederbezogenen, schmalen Pritsche an einer Wand, einem Stuhl und einem am Boden verschraubten Stehpult im Trakt der einfachen Akolythen dieser abgelegenen Schule unter. Es gab eine eisenbeschlagene Holztruhe für ihre Bekleidung und ein paar Borte für ausgeliehene und eigene Bücher, die Zarah sogleich mit ihren mitgebrachten Habseligkeiten füllte. Bettwäsche, Handtücher und dergleichen, stellte die Schule. Für die körperliche Reinigung gab es eine kleine Ecke mit einem Waschtisch sowie gemeinschaftliche Toiletten und Badezimmer am Gang. Gegenwart 7. Februar 2015, in der Taverne zum geschlachteten Lamm Am Tisch mit Teela und Yaschid warf Zarah irgendwann gen Yaschid ein, mit Teela hatte sie sich schon früher bekannt gemacht: "Falls Ihr auch gern wisst, mit wem Ihr Euch unterhaltet, mein Name ist Zarah Zitherspiel." "Ein interessanter Name." antwortete Yaschid. "Ja? Wegen der zwei Zs?" fragte Zarah nach. "Nein, aber meine Frage dazu wäre... Spielt ihr denn die Zither?" fragte Yaschid. Zarah schmunzelt. Zarah meinte "Die Frage habe ich schon oft gestellt bekommen, vielleicht hätte ich es lernen sollen. Allerdings hatten wir nicht die Möglichkeiten, uns ein solches Instrument zu leisten. Ich vermute aber, es gab einen Vorfahren, der mit dem Spiel der Zither sein Einkommen verdiente. Es gibt auf dem Dachboden noch eine sehr lädierte Zither. Ich selbst kann es leider nicht." "Schade eigentlich." meinte Yaschid und Zarah nickte. Er nippte an seinem Wein und starrte auf die Tür. Zarah folgte dem Blick. Teela nahm den Krug dankend entgegen, trank einen Schluck davon ab und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Platz am Tisch von Yaschid und Zarah zurück. Zarah lächelt ihr entgegen. Teela setzte sich bequemer auf ihren Stuhl und erwidert kurz das Lächeln, dann sah sie Yaschid an. "Du bist so ruhig, heute?" "Bin ich meistens, wenn so viele Leute da sind." erwiderte der Magus, die Tür anstarrend. Zarah fragte "Störe ich?" "Ich glaube, es liegt an der Menschenmenge generell." meinte Teela. "Nicht im geringsten. Warum solltet ihr?" meinte Yaschid und lächelte Zarah freundlich an, jedoch so, dass man seine längeren Zähne nicht erkennen konnte. "Naja, ich gehöre auch zu den vielen Menschen." meinte Zarah und grinste völlig unbefangen, ob völlig normaler Zähne. Yaschid starrte wieder die Tür an, ein wenig nervös. "Ach, was! Du bist doch angenehm ruhig." meint Teela und lächelte Zarah zu, was diese erwiderte. "Naja, ich bin nicht die Sorte Frau, die in Tavernen auf Tischen tanzt oder eine ganze Tischrunde unterhält." "Apropos, unterhalten..." meinte Teela und schaute auf Yaschid "wolltest du das nicht machen?" Zarah lachte. Yaschid sagte "Nicht für diesen Lord. Am Ende bezahlt er mich noch dafür." befürchtete er deprimiert klingend. Teela überlegte laut "Wie der wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber stände?" Zarah sagte "Er wäre sicher erfreut, wenn wir ein wenig 'niederes Volk Esprit' verbreiten würden." Sie grinste schief. "Den Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun." meinte Yaschid trotzig. Teela schaute wieder zu Yaschid. "Und wenn du es für mich tust?" fragte sie. Zarah schmunzelte und meinte "Ich könnte ja ein paar schmutzige Lieder aus dem Hafen singen. Aber da kommen wir wieder zu dem Punkt, dass ich nicht Zither spielen kann. Und beim Singen hab ich mich auch nie sonderlich hervorgetan. Aber das wäre falsch. Das ist nicht mehr meine Welt. Obwohl es das mal war." Yaschid warf ein: "Als ob ich den Lord belustigen werde. Soll er sich doch langweilen." er schnaubte. Teela lachte leise und sagte "Schiefe Töne tun nur weh. Besser also nicht." Zarah nickte zu Teelas Worten. "Was war denn das mal für eine Welt, Zarah?" fragte Teela weiter und Zarah lächelte ein wenig schief. Dann erläuterte sie: "Mein Vater ist Seemann und meine Mutter Segelflickerin. Ich bin zwischen Hafenarbeitern, Muscheln und Seeleuten aufgewachsen." Yaschid war noch beim anderen Thema und meinte "Um es ein wenig zu erklären... Ich bin Illusionist. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, ich mache eine kleine Vorstellung... Aber nicht für den Lord." Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Oh! Die würde ich aber gern einmal sehen, wenn keine Lords in der Nähe sind." sagte Zarah. "Das wage ich nicht zu bezweifeln... Ich ringe noch mit mir, es trotzdem zu tun..." erwiderte Yaschid. "Klingt nach ständig neuen Menschen und Bekanntschaften, Zarah." meinte Teela und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug. Zarah schaute zu Teela "Naja. Mein Vater war oft unterwegs. Aber meine Mutter war immer da. Und in einem Hafen gibt es immer welche, die viel da sind, oder immer, und andere, die halt auf Schiffen anheuern und nur selten auftauchen." "Und warum hast du dich davon getrennt?" fragte Teela. Zarah schmunzelt. "Meine Eltern haben sich das Schulgeld vom Munde abgespart." Yaschid sagt: "Nun... Sollte ich?" fragte Yaschid und blickte die Damen abwechselnd an. Teela lächelte warm "Solange ich es nicht wieder bin. Meine Seele geht nicht jeden was an." sie lächelte entschuldigend dabei."Natürlich, liebste Teela." versicherte ihr der Magus lächelnd. Zarah schaute zu dem Magus und meinte "Das ist ganz allein eure Entscheidung, denke ich." Dann blickte sie wieder zu Teela. "Ich hatte einige Jahre Unterricht in einer Schule nahe des Hafens. Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen, Malen, solche Sachen halt. Ich war sehr fleißig, weil ich wusste, wie wichtig es meinen Eltern war - dieses 'du sollst es mal besser haben als wir, Kind' lag mir in den Ohren." Yaschid erhob sich und ging in die Mitte des Raums. Zarah sagte rasch "Ich erzähle besser später weiter!" und schaute gespannt zum Magus. Yaschid räusperte sich, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Teela nickte ihr zu und schaute gespannt zu Yaschid. Es folgte eine atemberaubende Vorstellung von Illusionen, angefangen von einem Spiegelbild des Lords, das dann vervielfacht wurde, gefolgt von miteinander kämpfenden Illusionen von Ogern. Zum Abschluss ließ der Magus in der Taverne Gras und wunderschöne Blumen aus dem abgetretenen Holzboden erblühen. Als schließlich der Applaus verklungen war und alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, fragte Zarah "Wollt Ihr den Fortgang meines äußerst langen und ereignisreichen Lebens noch hören?" Sie schmunzelte und klang ziemlich selbstironisch. Teela meinte "Ich fand es interessant, also: Ja, gerne." Sie lächelte freundlich. Auch Yaschid meinte betont freundlich "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, Mylady." Zarah sagte "Nein, natürlich nich...". Von draußen ertönte ein Ruf "STADTWACHE, zur HILFE!!" Zarah stockte in ihrer Erzählung. Yaschid sagte "Nanu?" Zarah schaute zur Eingangstür. Teela schaute auch kurz zur Tür, doch dann wieder zu Zarah. Ging sie nichts an. Yaschid kratzte sich nervös am Bart. Teela sagte "Erzählt ruhig weiter, Zarah." Zarah nickte Teela zu und schaute dann auf, als der Schankwirt ihr den bestellten und im Keller zubereiteten Tee brachte. Verro stellte Zarah den Tee vor die Nase auf den Tisch. "Hier bitte sehr, Vorsicht heiß!". "Danke schön!" erwiderte Zarah artig. "Braucht ihr Honig?" der Schankwirt schaute fragend zu Zarah. Yaschid fragte Zarah fast gleichzeitig: "Möchtet ihr eine kleine Zugabe?" Zarah legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Dann schüttelt sie ihn. "Nein, danke" Zarah schaute zum Magus. "Oh, das galt nicht für Euch." Verro nickte Zarah freundlich zu und ging dann wieder hinter seinen Tresen zu der Elfe. Teela sagte zu Yaschid "Ich würd' gern den Rest ihrer Geschichte hören." Zarah sagte "Ich schaue mir danach sehr gern noch eine Zugabe an." Yaschid schmunzelte und erhob sich. "Könnt ihr ja immer noch, ich mach das nebenbei." verkündete er. Teela sagte "Du wirst sie damit nur verunsichern, was auch immer du vor hast!" Yaschid fixierte Zarah und murmelte leise Worte. Zarah schaute jetzt schon ein wenig verunsichert drein. Yaschid verwandelte sich in ein Abbild von Zarah und verbeugte sich huldvoll. Zarah schaute nach rechts zu ihm oder besser zu ihr selbst und blinzelte perplex. Dann stand sie auf und ging neugierig um ihr Spiegelbild herum. "Ein wahrhaft wunderbarer Körper. Der fühlt sich bis jetzt am besten an." behauptete Yaschid grinsend. "So seh' ich also aus." stellte Zarah ein wenig trocken fest. Teela trank aus ihrem Krug und Zarah rang sich zu einem Schmunzeln durch. Yaschid nickte ihr zu. "Nunja, es ist nicht viel dran, nicht?" stellte Zarah fest. Teela schaute Yaschid zweifelnd an, der die Illusion wieder auflöste. Zarah blinzelte und meinte "Beeindruckend.". "Danke. Erzählt doch bitte weiter von euch." forderte Yaschid sie schmunzelnd auf. Zarah stammelte "Äh.. ja. Aber ich hab da gleich noch eine Frage. Aber eins nach dem anderen." "Gerne" meinte Teela lächelnd. Zarah erzählte weiter: "Gut. Also... ich hatte von der Schule erzählt, auf die meine Eltern mich geschickt haben?" Yaschid nickte bekräftigend. Teela sagte "und davon, dass dir die Erwartungen deiner Eltern zu viel wurden." Zarah konkretisierte "Nun, das würde ich so nicht unbedingt sagen." Verro wendete sich derweil dem Tisch mit den letzten verbliebenen Gästen zu - Yaschid, Teela und Zarah. Zarah sagte "Aber ich war sehr fleißig, weil ich wusste, wie wichtig es ihnen war." Verro räusperte sich leise, als er am Tisch ankam. "Setz dich ruhig, alter Knabe. Hast es dir verdient." meinte Yaschid zu ihm. Zarah erzählte derweil weiter: "Es war eine ganz normale Schule, eine eher nicht so vortreffliche, mit einem bezahlbaren Schulgeld für ärmere Kinder. Manche gingen nur ein paar Jahre dorthin, ich durchlief die Schule, bis ich zwölf war." Dann setzte sie in Verros Richtung hinzu "Setzt Euch nur." Verro sagte "Alt?" Er schaute fragend auf den viel älteren Yaschid, setzte sich dann aber mit einem "danke". Yaschid zwinkerte ihm zu sagte: "Sagt man so." Verro sagte "Jetzt is der Lord doch tatsächlich abgehauen, ohne seine Zeche zu zahlen!" Er schaut leicht verdrießlich drein. Zarah erzählte derweil hauptsächlich Teela weiter: "Ich hatte das große Glück, eine sehr enthusiastische Lehrerin zu haben. Sie kam aus besseren Kreisen offenbar. Denn eines Tages, kurz bevor meine Schulzeit zuende ging, kam ein älterer Herr in die Schule, setzte sich hinten in den Unterricht und beobachtete uns." Yaschid fragte Verro: "Wieviel schuldet er euch?" "Oh, seine Lordschaft?" wurde Zarah nun auf das zweite Gespräch am Tisch aufmerksam. Verro sagte "Ich werde warten, bis der wiederkommt." Er lächelte leicht hinterhältig. "Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben!" Teela lauschte der Geschichte Zarahs. Die interessierte sie viel mehr, als der überhebliche und eingebildete Lord. Yaschid nickte Verro zu und wendete sich wieder Zarah zu. Teela ermutigte Zarah, zum Weiterreden: "Und weiter?" Zarah wartete kurz höflich ab, dann erzählte sie weiter. Verro lehnte sich zurück und hörte mit zu, während er sich ein wenig entspannte. Zarah erzählte: "Später sprach dieser Herr auch mit mir und hat mich seltsame Dinge machen lassen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welchem Zweck das diente. Bis ich dann von meiner Lehrerin erfuhr, dass ich ein Stipendium erhalten hätte." "Ein Stipendium?" fragte Teela. Yaschid fragte interessiert "Wofür?" Verro lauschte weiter und entspannte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Trotzdem schaute er hin und wieder zu Din und der Tür. Zarah erzählte "Ja. Für eine Ausbildung, von der ich nicht wissen will, wie teuer sie regulär gewesen wäre." Sie schauderte ein wenig. "Und so wurde ich in den Grundlagen der Magie ausgebildet. Ich besuchte einige Jahre, bis vorletztes Jahr genau genommen, die magische Akademie hier in Sturmwind. Ich war bei weitem nicht herausragend. Aber auch nicht völlig hoffnungslos. Und seit letztem Jahr bin ich die Akolythin eines Magus in Elwynn. Auch wenn es recht schwer gewesen war, einen zu finden, der mich nehmen wollte. Also ... habe ich schon mal von Illusionszaubern gehört und auch gesehen, wie jemand eine Rose oder dergleichen hat erscheinen lassen. Aber nicht... soetwas wie heute Abend." Teela blickte lächelnd auf Yaschid. Yaschid sagte: "Nun, es bedarf großer arkaner Energien, um eine solche Vorführung zu zeigen. Wenn es unter uns bleibt, verrate ich euch mein Geheimnis." Zarah runzelte die Stirn und schaute dann gespannt zum Magus. Dieser wiederum wartete offenbar auf eine Antwort. Zarah beeilte sich zu sagen "Oh... ja ich werde es für mich behalten." Teela nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Krug. Yaschid sagte "Ich bin Yaschid..." er murmelte ein paar Worte und ist plötzlich in anderer Rüstung gewandet "... Erzmagier der Kirin Tor." Verro schaute weiter fasziniert zu. Auch Zarah schaute zum Magus. Teela war wenig beeindruckt. Kannte sie das schon oder überraschte sie das einfach nicht? Zarah sagte schließlich "Sehr praktisch." und fügte dann noch an "Und das erklärt diese ... Reserven?" Yaschid sagte: "Ein schwieriger Zauber. Aber wie gesagt, ich besitze hohe arkane Kräfte, was einen Erzmagier auszeichnen sollte." Zarah stammelte "o...oh" und schaute beeindruckt drein. Yaschid sagte "Sowie die Meisterschaft in drei Schulen der arkanen Magie. Illusion ist eine davon." Zarah nickte zaghaft. Verro stand nach einer Weile nochmal auf und ging zur Tür. Yaschid blickte genervt zu den Steinen über sich, ließ diese verschwinden und setzte sein Monokel auf. Zarah trank einen Schluck von ihrem etwas abgekühlten Tee. "Ich fragte mich vorhin ..." fing sie an. Teela horchte auf "Stimmt. Du wolltest etwas wissen." Yaschid fragte "Ja?" Zarah sagte: "Es ist vielleicht etwas privat. Aber, wenn ihr die Gestalt eines anderen Menschen annehmt, insbesondere die einer Frau, spürt ihr dann noch euren eigenen Körper? Oder spürt ihr Euch dann ebenso, wie die Person, deren Illusion ihr annehmt, ihren Leib spürt?" Verro kam wieder zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich hin. Yaschid sagte: "Nun, ich würde sagen letzteres. Zumindest fühlt sich mein Körper dann anders an." Teela schaute wieder zu Zarah und grinste ob der Frage. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie Yaschids Antwort hört. "Interessant." meinte Zarah. Teela fragte "Und du hast dich während dessen nie selbst angefasst?" und grinste breit. Yaschid murmelte wieder ein paar Worte und saß wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Verhüllung da. "Also das wäre..." begann Zarah. Verro schaute leicht zweideutig zu Teela. Yaschid sagte sarkastisch: "Ihr seid aber wieder gut drauf, Teela." Teela wirkte überrascht und erklärte "Die Frage war durchaus ernst gemeint." Yaschid sagte entschieden: "Nein." Teela schaute ihn leicht zweifelnd an, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Met. "Würdest du das denn tun, Teela?" fragte Zarah schmunzelnd. Teela sagte grinsend "Du etwa nicht?" Zarah sagte: "Nun... neugierig wäre ich schon, ja." Teela meinte "Siehst du." Zarah ergänzte "Aber es ist immerhin das Abbild eines echten, anderen Menschens. Das wäre schon etwas seltsam." Verro lächelte still vor sich hin und musterte die beiden Damen aus dem Augenwinkel, was durch sein eines Auge leider recht anstrengend war. Teela zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte "Die Verwandlung an sich, merkt derjenige ja nicht. Man könnte es also heimlich tun. Ich würde ja nur wissen wollen, wie sich gewisse Körperteile anfühlen, für einen selbst." Zarah nickte "Hmm ja." Verro lachte. Zarah meinte: "Aber ich finde es andrerseits auch recht erfreulich zu wissen, dass gewisse Leute mit gewissen Fähigkeiten sich nicht heimlich in mich verwandeln und in Ruhe alles an mir erkunden. Wobei selbige Leute vermutlich das Abbild einer Dame mit mehr... Körperformen wählen würden." Sie schmunzelte. Yaschid nippte an seinem Wein und beschloss, darauf nichts zu antworten. Zarah widmete sich auch erstmal ihrem Tee. Verro schaute sich die Damen noch ein wenig genauer an, riss seinen Blick dann allerdings von beiden los. Teela zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern, sie hielt sich auch nicht gerade für das beste Testobjekt dafür, und trank ebenfalls aus ihrem Krug. Zarah schaute zum Schankwirt und lächelte. Dann sagte sie "Da ich mich den anderen schon vorgestellt habe, ich bin Zarah. Aber vermutlich habt Ihr das schon mitbekommen." Verro antwortete "Nun, ich bin Verro." und lächelte warm, das heißt, er versucht es. Zarah lächelte freundlich zurück. "Verro, gut. Offenbar hab ich gerade alle mit meiner Neugier verschreckt." Verro fügte an: "Es freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Zarah sagte: "Ganz meinerseits." Verro sagte: "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich zu dem 'anfassen'-Thema beitragen soll." er betonte das Wort "aber ich fand die Unterhaltung sehr spannend." Zarah schmunzelte. Teela verkniff sich ein Lachen. Zarah sagte: "Oh, mir würde da schon etwas einfallen, was ich Euch fragen könnte, aber dieses beredete Schweigen spricht Bände. Ich will es mir nicht gleich am ersten Abend wieder mit allen verscherzen." sie schmunzelte. Yaschid fixierte Verro und murmelte seine altbekannten Worte, die jedoch nur für ihn Sinn ergeben. Verro sagte: "Ist bei mir alles halt schon ne Weile her." er schmunzelte. "Ihr könnt mich gern fragen was immer ihr wollt." Zarah schaute zum doppelten Verro, denn Yaschid hatte nun dessen Aussehen angenommen. Zarah legte den Kopf schief. "Was ist eine Weile her?" Yaschid sagte: "Oh." Er blinzelte mit dem einen Auge. "So seht ihr also. Halbblind?" Verro schaute sein Spiegelbild an. Teela sagte: "Wenn ihr zwei jetzt ein paar Mal hin und her lauft, kann ich ja mal raten, wer wer ist." und lachte. Verro sagte: "Tja nicht schön, aber selten." er lächelte schief. Offenbar war Zarah nicht die einzige, die mit ihrem Spiegelbild etwas gehadert hatte. Verro sagte "Und ja, sich so umzusehen ist anstrengend." Er grinste. Zarah sagte im Angesicht des doppelten Verro: "Im Moment gerade nicht so selten!" und schaute hin und her. Teela lachte. Yaschid sagte: "Das sollte nicht das Problem sein. Die Illusion hält nicht lange genug an." Zarah sagte: "Das kostet vermutlich sehr viel Kraft, je länger, desto mehr?" Verro schaute zu Zarah. Yaschid hob die Illusion wieder auf. Teela fiel das jetzt erst auf: "Und im übertragenen Sinne nutzt du es doch, um den Körper zu erforschen!" Verro sagte zu Zarah: "Ihr wolltet mich was fragen?" er schaute forschend und abwartend, was wohl kommen würde. Yaschid sagte: "So in etwa, wobei es nicht meine Kraft ist, sondern die der Leylinien." Zarah nickte und meinte "Aber sie anzuzapfen ist anstrengend. Also für mich jedenfalls, immer noch. Vermutlich seid ihr da um Welten weiter." Yaschid nickte. "Oder Jahre." warf Teela ein. Zarah sagt: "Oder Jahre, ja. Vermutlich eher Jahrzehnte. Und ... nicht alle Magier haben das gleiche Potential, vielleicht könnte ich Jahrtausende lernen, ohne das gleiche zu erreichen - hätte ich diese Lebensspanne." Dann wandte sie sich Verro zu und meinte "Oh, ich wollte nur fragen, was ihr tun würdet, wenn ihr fremderlei Gestalt annehmen könntet." Sie grinste leicht. Verro sagt amüsiert: "Oh, sicherlich einigen Blödsinn." Er grinste weiter und ergänzte dann "Und auch einiges Unanständiges, muss ich gestehen." Er strich sich schelmisch grinsend durch den Bart. Teela grinste. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Zarah sagte: "Erfrischend ehrlich. Aber mit großer Kraft geht auch große Verantwortung einher. Zumindest oft. Vielleicht würdet ihr das gar nicht." Yaschid schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. "Deshalb trage ich diese Verantwortung, eben NICHTS unanständiges zu tun." Zarah lächelte. Verro sagte: "Nun ja, ich bin aber auch kein Magier, sondern ein Wirt." er lächelte. "So fromm..." meinte Teela kopfschüttelnd. Yaschid sagte: "Ich und fromm?" Er lachte. "Denkt aber auch nur ihr, oder? Ich möchte nur niemandem schaden." Am Ende des langen Tages hatte Verro Zarah eines der Gästebetten bei ihm im Haus angeboten. In einem der anderen lag schon Din, die Elfe, und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Sie hockten noch etwas übermüdet mit einem Schlummertrunk vor dem Kamin. Verro lächelte und nippte an seinem Met. "Was machst du eigentlich, wenn du nicht gerade in Tavernen sitzt?" Zarah sagt: "Oh stimmt, du warst ja nicht dabei, als ich vorhin meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt habe." Sie lachte leise. "Willst du die Kurzfassung? Oder etwas ausführlicher?" Verro sagte: "Nein ich habe gearbeitet." Er lächelte. "Mich interessiert auch gerade eher, womit du dir deine Zeit vertreibst und deinen Lebensunterhalt bestreitest." Er lächelte. "Für den Rest bin ich glaube ich zu müde nach dem heutigem Tag." er schaute sie entschuldigend an. Zarah nickte. "Ja, das trifft sich gut. Ich bin eine Schülerin der Magie, eine Akolythin bei einem Meister hier in Elwynn. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass ich in Tavernen sitze. Ich bekomme zwar ein Taschengeld, aber den größten Teil schicke ich meinen Eltern." Sie trank vorsichtig von ihrem Met. Verro sagte: "Oh. Also noch eine Magierin?" Zarah sagte: "Noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe, ich werde eines Tages eine sein. Und warum 'noch eine'? Wegen des Illusionenmeisters?" Verro meinte müde "Nun ich glaube, meine weiteren Fragen stelle ich ein andermal." er blickte auf das Chronometer an der Wand rechts von ihnen. "Es ist schon sehr spät und ich muss morgen früh raus. Aber ja, genau deshalb." Zarah meinte: "Nun, er ist ein Erzmagier, ein Meister dreier Zweige der Magie. Ich bin nur eine Schülerin. Meine größte Leidenschaft sind Schriften, Zeichnungen, Kalligrafien." Sie lächelte und trank von ihrem Met. Verro meinte: "Klingt recht zeitaufwendig." er lächelte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Zarah nickte. "Wie gesagt, ich saß bisher selten in Tavernen." Verro sagte: "Das einzige, womit ich mich beschäftige, was Magier ab und an tun, ist Alchemie. Ich nutze sie, um meine Gebräue besser zu machen." Er lächelte sie an. "Du könntest ruhig öfter da sitzen." stellte er erneut lächelnd fest. Zarah sagte: "Ah, das ist ja interessant. Dann kennst du dich vermutlich mit Kräutern gut aus?" Zarah lächelte müde und Verro gähnte "Ja." Er lächelte nun langsam sichtlich müde. "Allerdings nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit." Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und verschwanden in ihre jeweiligen Betten. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Menschen